


Scene da un Matrimonio: Il Kandinsky

by themelonface



Series: 4 Minute Window series by Speranza [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn Boys, Bucky non ha mezze misure, M/M, Natasha si rilassa, Steve mostra i muscoli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themelonface/pseuds/themelonface
Summary: “Ehi, siamo una ditta di costruzioni di Brooklyn,” disse Barnes, facendo spallucce. “Aggiustiamo le cose –”Steve rise. “Non nel modo che intendi tu,” disse, sorridendo, e poi: “Comunque non lo so. Forse. Per questa volta.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 4 Minute Window series by Speranza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820665
Kudos: 3





	Scene da un Matrimonio: Il Kandinsky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788446) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Un super ringraziamento a Trillianhouse per aver letto tutto e aver corretto i miei errori! Quelli rimasti sono tutti opera mia.

**EVENTI A NEW YORK. Tre alla Keller Gallery.** La Keller Gallery (536 W. 22nd Street) offre una mostra per presentare le sculture di Mira Solomon e Arnaud Bruen e i dipinti di Stephen Grant. Le opere della Solomon sono crude: i corpi che prendono vita dal fil di ferro e dai rottami di metallo sono pieni di personalità e pulsano di vita. Un paio di gambe di metallo è immortalato nell’atto della corsa; una mano tesa si alza in segno di protesta. Questo forma un netto contrasto con le opere di Bruen, una serie di coni di seta giallo pallido che scendono, quasi colano, dal soffitto, lasciando lo spettatore con un palpabile senso di spossatezza. La figura di spicco è Grant, che dipinge tele utilizzando una palette di blu, nero e bianco. Le forme astratte sono naturali, la pittura è spessa, e la superficie assume una consistenza quasi scultorea, evocando le opere migliori dei modernisti prima dell’ascendente narcisistico di Pollock. Tutto questo sarebbe sufficiente, ma le opere di Grant offrono altre sorprese: i quadri si muovono sotto lo sguardo dello spettatore e diventano paesaggi, tundre di ghiaccio e burroni visti dall’alto. Caldamente suggerito. A partire dal 6 di marzo.

* * *

Mentre prendeva Prospect Expressway si sentì svenire, quindi si infilò una mano tra i capelli e li strattonò con forza, alla radice – talmente forte da rischiare di strapparli. Le si schiarirono un po’ le idee, e non mancava…non mancava…tanto. Uscì dalla tangenziale e imboccò Ocean Parkway, svoltò alla prima a sinistra e poi a destra su Coney Island Avenue, accorgendosi di essere passata col rosso solo quando sentì i clacson e gli insulti e quando vide uno stronzo che le faceva il dito medio, e Natasha mise il braccio fuori dal finestrino e ricambiò il gesto, gridando che dovevano tutti andarsene a quel paese e morire, rendendosi conto solo dopo un momento che l’intero scambio era avvenuto in russo. Benvenuti a Brooklyn.

Ruppe lo specchietto contro la porta quando entrò nel garage di Coney Island Design and Construction, ma riuscì a frenare prima di colpire qualcos’altro. Steve – perché era Steve sotto la barba – si chinò per guardare nel finestrino del passeggero, strabuzzando gli occhi dietro gli occhiali. Cibo cinese, pensò; aveva in mano un contenitore di cartone bianco e un paio di bacchette. Le si offuscò la vista, e sentì in lontananza il rumore della saracinesca del garage che si richiudeva. Sentì il click della cintura e si accasciò di lato, atterrando tra le braccia di Steve.

“Hai delle costine anche per me?” riuscì a chiedere, guardando la sua immagine a testa in giù.

“No, ma te le faccio portare,” disse Steve. “Se le vuoi. Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi,” e poi la sollevò e la trasportò su per le scale di legno, nell’appartamento che condivideva con Barnes. 

* * *

“È incredibile che abbiano messo quella merda nella stessa stanza di un Van Gogh, tutto qui,” disse Bucky. “O nello stesso  _ palazzo _ , se è per questo. È una cazzo di farsa,” e poi, perché Steve aveva lo sguardo rivolto da un’altra parte e non stava ascoltando: “…Ti piace:”

“Sì,” sospirò Steve. “Voglio dire,  _ sì _ . È che…” Gemette in modo teatrale, incassando le spalle, davanti al Kandinsky;  _ Pastorale _ , 1911. “È  _ quasi _ astratto, lo sta  _ inventando _ e non lo sa nemmeno… Guarda quei colori, guarda quelle  _ donne _ , i fiori, quel  _ cane _ …” Steve agitò una mano nella direzione del quadro, poi rise e disse a Bucky: “Incartatemelo, lo prendo. Il Kandinsky, uno dei primi Picasso e tutti i Joseph Stella che avete in magazzino. Li prendo tutti.”

“Sì, perché non abbiamo abbastanza quadri in casa,” disse Bucky.

“Non vorresti rimanere a guardarlo tutto il giorno? Non mi dispiacerebbe guardarlo ogni giorno della mia vita,” e Bucky stava per dire che non riusciva a immaginare di voler guardare la stessa cosa ogni giorno per tutta la vita, ma in realtà sì che ci riusciva. 

* * *

Steve la portò in braccio fino alla camera da letto, attraversando il salotto (divano a scacchi, poltrona, poggiapiedi, tavolo da pranzo e sedie), e la mise giù sul letto con cautela prima di coprirla con le coperte, infagottandola; Natasha non si era accorta dei brividi che la scuotevano. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la guancia sulle lenzuola; erano di flanella, calde e morbide, e sapevano un po’ di muschio, e si sentì al sicuro per la prima volta da molto tempo e si permise di rilassarsi: lasciarsi andare, riposare.

Dopo un po’ riaprì gli occhi; Steve era seduto sul bordo del letto, e stava pulendo attentamente la ferita sul suo braccio destro. Le aveva tagliato la manica, e sul letto era sparso l'occorrente per il primo soccorso – garze, cerotti, scotch, forbici. Fece il punto della situazione; sentiva le altre ferite pulsare sotto il bendaggio compressivo con cui le aveva coperte Steve, anche se non riusciva a vederle; era coperta dalla testa ai piedi da una pesante coperta di lana. Guardò Steve attraverso le ciglia; non si era ancora accorto che fosse sveglia; le stava asciugando il braccio con attenzione, preparandosi ad applicare la colla cutanea.

Suonò il telefono. Steve si voltò, si tolse i guanti e lo prese in mano.

“Ehi,” disse Steve, e poi: “Bene, credo,” e poi, “AB. E degli antibiotici ad ampio spettro. E non –” Steve distolse lo sguardo, sorridendo, poi si lisciò la barba color miele con le dita. “Sì, beh, è più forte di me. Non farti beccare.” Le lanciò un’occhiata e vide che Natasha era sveglia. “Va bene, a dopo,” disse, abbassando il telefono e poi, “Ciao, Natasha; non ti muovere, non ho ancora finito, ok?” Trovò la scatola di guanti a tastoni e ne indossò un altro paio.

“Mi dispiace,” disse Natasha, e poi tossì: aveva la voce roca. “Non sapevo dove altro andare,” e Steve la prese alla sprovvista quando si chinò a darle un bacio sulla fronte; la sua barba era sorprendentemente soffice.

“Sono contento di vederti,” disse Steve, sorridendo, “anche se –” Fece una smorfia guardando le ferite, e poi disse dolcemente, “Vuoi un antidolorifico?” e qualsiasi cosa le avesse dato la fece sentire come se stesse galleggiando in una vasca di acqua calda. Il tempo cominciò a passare in modo strano; chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì c’era Barnes con lei; stava controllando tutte le ferite sotto la coperta.

“Promosso?” ed era Steve a parlare, da qualche parte oltre il perimetro del letto.

“Sì, hai fatto un bel lavoro,” disse Barnes distrattamente. “Ma questa qui non mi piace –”

“Sì. Penso che sia la prima, è la più profonda. Meglio tenerla d’occhio.”

Barnes le aggiustò la coperta sul fianco e si alzò. “Ti ha detto cos’è successo?”

“Non ne ha avuto il tempo,” disse Steve. “È arrivata, è caduta dal sedile –”

“Già, la macchina,” borbottò Barnes, e la sua voce si fece più fioca; era uscito dalla camera da letto. “Dobbiamo pensare alla macchina,” e ora erano nell’altra stanza, ma la porta era aperta.

“Non sei sorpreso,” stava dicendo Steve, e c’era una nota accusatoria nella sua voce. “Che sia qui.”

“Certo che lo sono; guarda, sono sorpreso,” disse Barnes, e poi: “Ehi, non l’ho  _ accoltellata _ io, se è quello che –”

“Sapeva dove trovarci – e non ti importa, non sei preoccupato. Perché  _ sapevi _ che lo sapeva.”

Barnes rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Ok, va bene,” disse. “Lo sapevo. Senti, è una Vedova Nera, è il suo lavoro. L’hanno fatta così. Non ho intenzione di cercare di fermare una valanga –”

“Non è questo il –” cominciò Steve, e poi – e Natasha chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di ascoltare – “Non mi da fastidio che lo sappia; è mia amica, mi fido di lei. Ma tu non me l’hai  _ detto _ . Perché non me –” e poi sospirò, “Buck. Oh, Bucky…” e poi ci fu un lungo silenzio, fatta eccezione per il rumore improvviso di un mobile che veniva spostato – una sedia? – e poi, inaspettatamente, il sospiro attenuato di Steve: “ _ Oh _ .  _ Oddio _ …” e poi la porta si chiuse. 

* * *

Nove piani non erano pochi, ma riuscì ad atterrare sullo scudo all’ultimo secondo. Non aveva fatto tanta pratica come Steve e quindi  _ che male, cazzo, che male  _ – Il mutante che aveva trascinato giù dal tetto con sé era sdraiato in una pozza di sangue, però – il che era già qualcosa, no? Ed era una bella serata. Il cielo era bello, un po’ aranciato per il riflesso delle luci della città.

Gli ci volle un momento per accorgersi che Iron Man lo stava fissando, con la testa inclinata da una parte e un’espressione indecifrabile. “Tutto bene, Cap?”

“Ehi, sai dove posso trovare un Kandinsky?” gli chiese Bucky.

Tony sollevò la visiera; era accigliato. “Hai battuto la testa?”

“Sì,” rispose Bucky onestamente, “ma non è per quello che voglio un Kandinsky.”

Stark cercò per tre volte di saltare su un bidone della spazzatura lì vicino. La terza volta, usò i propulsori dell’armatura e ci riuscì. “Penso di averne uno,” disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Credo di averlo dato agli Scout, a un certo punto. Ma penso di essermelo ripreso – o forse l’ha fatto Pepper – e gli abbiamo dato un assegno in cambio.”

“Quanto vuoi?” chiese Bucky.

Stark lo fissò. “Sei  _ sicuro _ di non aver battuto la testa?”

“Ti ho già detto di sì,” Bucky si alzò faticosamente, trascinandosi dietro lo scudo. Fece una smorfia e si massaggiò la spalla. “Sono caduto dal tetto e mi sono rotto tutte le ossa che ho in corpo, sei contento adesso?”

“Sì, quel salto non è facile come lo fa sembrare certa gente,” disse Stark. “Perché vuoi un Kandinsky?”

“Regalo di compleanno. Per questo mio amico, è un appassionato d’arte,” spiegò Bucky. 

* * *

Quando Natasha si svegliò di nuovo, la stanza era buia ma le sembrava di essere più orientata – più sveglia, più riposata – e doveva fare pipì. Alzò una mano – a un certo punto, uno dei ragazzi aveva inserito un accesso venoso – e scostò le coperte. Fece una smorfia e fece il punto della situazione: la ferita che le faceva più male era quella sul fianco sinistro; le altre (braccio, due sulla spalla, una sulla gamba), non le davano poi troppo fastidio. Sfilò l’ago dall’accesso e scese dal letto; dalla finestra entrava abbastanza luce da vedere dove metteva i piedi.

Non era la luce della luna: i lampioni di Coney Island Avenue. Aprì le tende: la strada era trafficata – non ai livelli del traffico di Manhattan, ma c’era comunque un flusso costante di macchine, alcune con la musica così alta da far tremare il vetro della finestra. Si accorse immediatamente che le finestre erano state trattate con qualche tipo di rivestimento: riusciva a vedere chiaramente la strada, ma sospettava che da fuori non fosse così facile guardare dentro. Meglio così: non avevano cercato in nessun modo di nascondere il fatto che dormissero insieme. C’era solo un letto, e i loro vestiti erano mescolati nell’armadio, scarpe e stivali gettati insieme sul pavimento. C’era un comodino a ogni lato del letto, e Natasha esitò solo per un momento prima di aprire il cassetto: niente preservativi o sex toys, solo qualche moneta, delle penne e un taccuino, un pettine. Sorrise: riusciva a immaginare l’espressione di Barnes.  _ A cosa diavolo ci servono i preservativi? Chi di noi due è più a rischio di rimanere incinta secondo te? _

C’era un vecchio baule ai piedi del letto; era chiuso con un lucchetto. Rigirò il lucchetto pesante tra le dita, rimuginando; poteva aprirlo, ma non con una forcina. Se ne sarebbero accorti. In ogni caso, era abbastanza sicura di sapere che tipo di cose Barnes e Rogers volessero tenere sottochiave.

Riconobbe il dipinto appeso sulla parete davanti al letto: era blu, nero e bianco, con uno schizzo di marrone e rosso da una parte. L’aveva visto nell’atelier di Steve l’ultima volta che era stata qui, ed era tanto inquietante dal vivo quanto lo era nei suoi ricordi. Violento, in qualche modo, nonostante la calma dei colori: non capiva perché avessero voluto appenderlo in un punto dove sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbero visto ogni mattina.

Adesso le scappava davvero la pipì, quindi aprì con cautela la porta. Il salotto era silenzioso e buio, e si fermò ad aspettare che la sua vista si abituasse. Erano addormentati sul divano, tutti e due – c’era solo un letto, e l’aveva preso lei. Il divano non era molto grosso, ma sembravano abbastanza comodi, accoccolati l’uno all’altro, abbracciati, la gamba di Barnes incastrata tra quelle di Steve. C’erano un cuscino e una coperta abbandonati sul poggiapiedi: sembrava che Steve si fosse addormentato sulla poltrona, e poi avesse cambiato idea e avesse deciso di spaparanzarsi sopra Barnes.

Si guardò intorno – c’era solo una porta che potesse essere il bagno – e ci si avvicinò in silenzio, felina. Quando entrò nel bagno le sembrò di aver fatto un tuffo nel passato: saponetta, boccetta di shampoo, barattolo di schiuma da barba, rasoio, due pettini di plastica neri, bottiglia di vetro di un tonico per capelli blu elettrico, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Sembrava che fossero tornati alle vecchie abitudini.

Fece pipì e ascoltò attentamente prima di riaprire la porta: sembrava che stessero ancora dormendo. Natasha si mosse senza fare rumore; le pulsava il fianco, ma voleva esplorare il resto dell’appartamento. C’era un altro dipinto appeso sull’altra parete, ma se era di Steve, doveva appartenere a un’altra serie rispetto all’altro: era di colori accesi, rosso, viola e rosa. C’era una libreria bassa piena degli stessi libri che Steve aveva nell’appartamento di Washington – storia, politica, biografie – ma c’era un nuovo tema. Romanzi: pile di libri tascabili dalla copertina colorata – piacere di conoscerla, Sergente Barnes. Appesa al muro sopra la libreria c’era una fotografia accuratamente incorniciata. Si avvicinò per guardarla meglio. Era Neil Armstrong, sulla luna.

* * *

“No, davvero – perché? _Perché_?” Bucky agitò la mano verso i coni di velluto giallo pallido appesi al soffitto della Keller Gallery. “Mi sembra incredibile che abbiano deciso di mettere questa merda nella mostra. Sti cazzo di coni – ma chi li _vuole_ _vedere_?”

Steve cercò di nascondere un sorriso. Erano venuti alla Keller per fare un giro; la galleria era abbastanza affollata la domenica e gli piaceva guardare le reazioni della gente. “Non so. Però mi fanno sembrare un genio a confronto, no?”

“Sì!” Bucky si voltò di scatto verso Steve, a bocca aperta per la sorpresa. “Wow, sei veramente un pezzo di merda egoista…” borbottò, in tono di approvazione. “È per questo che non hai protestato quando l’hanno messo a fare l’esibizione con te?”

“No, ma penso che abbia funzionato lo stesso,” disse Steve. “E comunque, avrebbero potuto scegliere quell’altro tizio, quello degli orologi –”

“Ah, il tipo degli orologi era molto peggio.” Bucky sussultò. “Quel tipo mi faceva venire voglia di buttarmi dalla finestra. Lo stesso orologio dipinto mille volte con un’ora diversa, come se facesse –”

“Penso che dovesse rappresentare il momento in cui aveva cominciato a dipingere,” disse Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Ah, beh, allora  _ sì che è interessante _ .” Bucky alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Che perdita di tempo.”

“ _ Esatto _ ,” disse Steve. “Il concetto è quello.”

“Bene, ho capito. Tu dici che è concettuale, io dico che è fuori come un  _ balcone _ , trenta quadri della stessa cosa –”

“Sì, quel tizio aveva bisogno di farsi un giro,” disse Steve. “Penso che avesse bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.”

“Aveva bisogno di mangiare qualcosa. Farsi una scopata. Qualsiasi cosa,” disse Bucky, scuotendo la testa. 

* * *

Natasha si svegliò quando sentì suonare la sveglia nella stanza a fianco – una sveglia vera, con una campanella. Era appena passata l’alba.

Qualcuno mi salvi dagli uomini virtuosi, pensò, chiudendo gli occhi. Da qualche parte si sentiva il getto di una doccia. Fu l’odore di caffè a farla alzare – sembrava buono, forte. Rogers le aveva tagliuzzato i vestiti per medicarla, quindi prese una camicia dall’armadio, la indossò, la abbottonò, arrotolò le maniche. Era talmente grande che le sarebbe bastato legarsi in vita una cintura per usarla come vestito. Si pettinò i capelli con le dita – non c’erano specchi nella stanza – e aprì la porta.

Sussultarono – evidentemente non si aspettavano di vederla in piedi. Barnes era appena uscito dalla doccia, aveva i capelli bagnati e l’unica cosa che aveva addosso era un asciugamano intorno alla vita; Steve era in boxer e canottiera, e aveva in mano la caffettiera. Sembrava imbarazzato.

“C’è del caffè?” chiese Natasha.

“Sì, cer –” Steve guardò Barnes, poi sé stesso, nel tentativo di decidere chi dei due fosse più presentabile, e giunse alla riluttante conclusione che fosse il suo caso, anche se i boxer lasciavano poco spazio all’immaginazione; erano praticamente trasparenti. “Va’, vestiti,” borbottò, dando una spinta alla spalla di metallo scintillante di Barnes. “Forza. Sbrigati,” ma Barnes si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Vado, vado,” borbottò Barnes, muovendosi deliberatamente a passo di lumaca. “ _ Natasha _ ,” disse, passandole di fianco.

“ _ James _ ,” rispose Natasha, facendo un cenno rispettoso col capo.

Barnes entrò nella camera da letto e Steve, arrossendo furiosamente, si mise a versare il caffè. “Come ti senti?” chiese, affrettandosi a sedersi – per nascondersi, pensò Natasha. “Non – non dovresti essere in piedi. Ti sei tolta l’ago?”

“Sto bene, non mi serve,” disse Natasha. Bevve un sorso di caffè; era buono, forte. “Allora,” disse, sorridendo, “questo sei tu che scopi con regolarità, eh?” Non pensava che Steve potesse diventare più rosso di così, ma si sbagliava.

“Sì.” Steve chinò il capo, nascondendosi dietro le ciglia. “Ehm – con molta regolarità, in realtà.”

“Mi fa piacere,” disse Natasha. “Mi sembri felice.”

“Lo sono,” disse Steve. “Va tutto bene. Lavoriamo un sacco. Io dipingo. Seguiamo il baseball; l’hockey in inverno. Non posso lamentarmi,” e poi la sua espressione si incupì e disse: “Vuoi dirmi cosa ti è successo?”

“Certo,” disse Natasha, “ma forse è meglio che aspettiamo la tua dolce metà. Parla la loro lingua.”

Steve si accigliò. “Erano russi?” chiese, e lei annuì. “C’è una connessione con Hydra?”

“Sì,” disse Natasha, “anche se mi vergogno a –” Alzarono lo sguardo quando Barnes uscì dalla camera da letto. “Erano trafficanti di prostitute,” continuò. “Mafia russa, ragazze russe,” e Barnes aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Pensavo che i profitti andassero a Hydra – ed era così,” spiegò. “Ma pensavo che fosse il boss a occuparsene; il pappone.”

“E non era lui?” chiese Barnes.

“No,” disse Natasha, e poi sospirò, perché era arrivata alla parte imbarazzante. “Era sua madre,” disse. “Settantotto anni, ma si muoveva come se fosse appena uscita dalla Stanza Rossa. Mi ha colpita quattro volte prima che riuscissi a riprendere il senso dell’orientamento. Non ho scuse; sono stata penosa,” ammise. “Ci sono cascata e non avrei dovuto. Proprio io poi.”

L'assoluzione arrivò da una fonte inaspettata. “Non lo so,” disse Barnes, versandosi una tazza di caffè e sedendosi vicino a lei. “Se fai la vita di una persona normale, come sto cercando di fare io ultimamente, la maggior parte delle vecchiette di settantotto anni non stanno cercando di ucciderti. Non puoi trattare tutti come nemici,” e ci fu uno scambio silenzioso tra lui e Steve. Steve appoggiò il mento barbuto sulla mano e sorrise. Barnes tenne lo sguardo fisso su di lei. “Sai dove sono adesso?”

“Penso di sapere dove sono andati,” rispose Natasha.

Adesso Barnes guardò Steve. “Potremmo andare, più tardi,” disse. “Fargli vedere chi comanda.”

“Dici?” chiese Steve, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ehi, siamo una ditta di costruzioni di Brooklyn,” disse Barnes facendo spallucce. “Aggiustiamo le cose –”

Steve rise. “Non nel modo che intendi tu,” disse, sorridendo, e poi: “Comunque non lo so. Forse. Per questa volta.” Guardò l’orologio e saltò in piedi: “Ehi, devo prepararmi. Abbiamo detto a Cheng che saremmo andati da lui alle sette –”

“Vado io,” disse Barnes. “Tu resta, passa un po’ di tempo con la tua –” Agitò una mano in direzione di Natasha. “Con lei.”

“Sì. Certo,” disse Steve, alzandosi e avviandosi verso la camera da letto, “perché trasportare cento chili di marmo da solo non desterà alcun sospetto,” e Barnes alzò gli occhi al cielo e borbottò, “Ok, va bene.” “Andiamo a prenderlo insieme,” disse Steve in tono deciso, “andiamo dritti dai Peterson a installarlo, facciamo presto. Possiamo tornare entro pranzo,” poi guardò Natasha e aggiunse: “Se pensi di non aver bisogno di aiuto. Il frigorifero è pieno, e c’è –”

“Andate pure,” disse Natasha, e Steve annuì e chiuse la porta.

“E l’impianto!” gli gridò dietro Barnes, giocherellando con la tazza di caffè. “Dobbiamo andare a Long Island a ritirare –”

“Lo so! Me lo ricordo!” rispose Steve, la voce attenuata dalla porta.

“Non dovresti avere problemi se stai in casa,” le disse Barnes. “Non uscire, chiudi le porte a chiave. Quando andiamo a lavorare chiudiamo tutto anche per ore, nessuno penserà che sia strano,” aggiunse, e Natasha annuì.

“Non avete avuto problemi, vero?” chiese. “Nessuno si è accorto che era Capitan America?”

“In realtà abbiamo scoperto che se si mette una maglietta abbastanza attillata, nessuno lo guarda in faccia,” rispose Barnes. “Potrebbe avere tre occhi, come un Picasso.” 

* * *

Bucky andò con il furgoncino, ma il traffico infernale del centro città gli diede tutto il tempo necessario per una ricognizione: si riusciva a vedere qualsiasi cosa quando ci si muoveva a dieci chilometri all’ora. Gli ci vollero tre tentativi per riuscire a superare il semaforo della 42esima strada, nonostante ci fosse un vigile all’incrocio, quindi Bucky si sporse sul volante e guardò in su, verso i palazzi: c’erano ancora i lavori dall’altra parte della strada, davanti alla Stark Tower: tre nuovi ristoranti, un nuovo negozio di vestiti all’angolo. Ehi, c’era ancora Nat Sherman – o forse un tempo era da un’altra parte? Gli sembrava di ricordare che fosse a Broadway, quando veniva in città per comprare le sigarette con la punta dorata da regalare alla mamma per Natale. Non gli sembrava che avessero messo altre telecamere di sorveglianza da quando aveva portato via Steve – il giorno più bello della sua maledetta vita.

Svoltò e passò davanti alla vecchia fermata del tram di Grand Central, guardando con nostalgia le belle mattonelle lasciate a marcire nell’oscurità dietro a un cazzo di cartello che diceva POSTEGGIO EZ 24h: TARIFFA MASSIMA 31 dollari. Poi svoltò nell’entrata di servizio della Stark Tower, accostandosi alla guardiola e sfoggiando la sua espressione più annoiata mentre abbassava il finestrino. “Devo ritirare del materiale da Stark Industries,” disse. “Dovrei essere sulla lista –” ma la custode stava già annuendo.

“Sì,” disse, “mi hanno detto di dirle di entrare: piano – 5, cancello E5.”

“Grazie mille,” disse Bucky, e tirò su il finestrino.

Entrò e imboccò lo scivolo di cemento – sottolivello A, sottolivello B, sottolivello C. Il sottolivello D era chiuso da un cancello, ma si aprì quando Bucky si avvicinò e fece un saluto alla videocamera, e il sottolivello E era pieno di bellissime macchine: auto sportive e spider, una Dusenberg del 1931 che sembrava nuova. E lì, in piedi su una piattaforma da carico di metallo, c’era Stark in persona, e aveva in mano un dipinto avvolto in un telone, circa 90 x 100 centimetri.

“Mi piace,” disse Stark mentre Bucky scendeva dal furgoncino. “Questo scambio nel posteggio. Sembra un film degli anni Settanta.”

“Non ho mai visto un film degli anni Settanta,” ammise Bucky.

“Ah, non sai cosa ti perdi,” disse Stark. “Gli anni d’oro del cinema.”

“Me l’hanno detto. La gente parla sempre di _Star_ _Wars_ e _Jaws_ , ma –”

“Non  _ Jaws _ ,” disse Stark, con un’espressione indignata. “Sto parlando di cinema vero, teorie complottiste, spionaggio, tu con il tuo furgoncino bianco, ‘Hai portato la valigetta?’ ‘Sì, l’ho portata’ –”

“Sai, la maggior parte delle volte,” disse Bucky, “quando parli non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia dicendo.”

“Questo,” disse Stark, stressando ogni sillaba, “è un Kandinsky. Uno dei primi lavori, come volevi – Pepper mi ha detto la data, ma mi sono dimenticato: 1909? 1910, qualcosa del genere –”

“Perfetto,” disse Bucky, saltando sulla piattaforma. “È perfetto. Ti devo un favore, Stark, davvero –”

“In realtà mi devi più o meno venti milioni di dollari,” rispose Stark, porgendogli il dipinto, “ma cosa vuoi che siano due spiccioli tra amici? Tra l’altro,” disse, facendo una smorfia, “stava in cantina a prendere polvere. Immagino che questo tuo amico non collezioni quadri per investirli.”

“No,” disse Bucky. “Preferisce appenderli. Da sempre.”

Stark annuì. “Ecco. Quindi conservalo finché non avrò bisogno di venti milioni.” Si strinsero la mano, ma Stark non lo lasciò andare subito. “Questo tuo amico,” disse Stark, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi, “potresti portarlo a cena qualche volta. Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo.”

Bucky ci pensò su, scosse la testa. “È troppo pericoloso,” disse. “Ma se avessi mai bisogno di dare una rinfrescata all’intonaco…”

Tirò fuori un biglietto da visita di Coney Island Design and Construction e lo porse a Tony, tenendolo tra due dita. Tony lo prese.

“Facci sapere, saresti la nostra priorità,” disse, e Tony guardò il biglietto da visita con un’espressione corrucciata mentre Bucky caricava con cautela il dipinto nel retro del furgoncino. Bucky finì di fissarlo e chiuse il bagagliaio.

Poi ebbe un pensiero. “Tu collezioni arte per – soldi, com’è che hai detto? Investimento,” disse Bucky. “Come investimento.”

“Per la maggior parte,” disse Tony, “sì. Mia mamma amava l’arte, ho imparato da lei. Il valore degli oggetti artistici non cambia mai tanto, non come altre cose.”

Bucky annuì, aprendo e chiudendo le dita del guanto. “Allora ho una dritta da darti. Un nuovo pittore, alla Keller Gallery sulla 22esima West. Una persona intelligente come te non vorrà mica perdersi un affare.” 

Visto che i ragazzi non c’erano, Natasha ebbe modo di esplorare l’appartamento più a fondo: Steve la conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che avrebbe curiosato in giro, e Barnes se lo sarebbe aspettato da chiunque. Ad ogni modo, non c’era molto da vedere: sembrava che la loro vita fosse schifosamente ordinaria. Il frigo era pieno di cibo semplice – uova, burro, companatico. Una ciotola di frutta sul bancone, una pagnotta di pane integrale. Porridge e maccheroni negli armadietti, verdure in scatola e zuppe. C’era una piccola scrivania a un lato della stanza, con una serie di caselle della posta in cui erano appoggiate delle scartoffie. Due libretti degli assegni. Stephen Grant – non Steven, notò con una punta di interesse – pagava le bollette dell’appartamento, scrivendo con una calligrafia attenta e ordinata, mentre James Buchanan si occupava dei pagamenti più grossi dell’azienda: forniture, assicurazione. Fatture di Grant e Buchanan, a nome di Coney Island Design and Construction. Rimise a posto il tutto, attraversò il pianerottolo ed entrò nell’atelier.

La ragazza che beveva la birra era sparita, ma c’erano altri due quadri in corso d’opera sui cavalletti centrali, e questa volta non ebbe bisogno che Barnes le dicesse che erano pubblicità: uno era un cartello da appendere, nero con la scritta color oro, per il McAlliseter Bar; l’altro era evidentemente per un ristorante, un dipinto fintamente impressionista di un bar. Ben eseguito, ma riusciva a percepire la noia di Steve emanare dalla tela – aveva dipinto in fretta, divertendosi a inserire i dettagli: aveva messo dei cappelli assurdi in testa alle donne.

Gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata e si addentrò nell’atelier, dove Steve teneva le sue vere opere. I dipinti del ghiaccio non c’erano più; i nuovi dipinti erano geometrici – linee rette e angoli acuti, quadrati e rettangoli – e aveva usato un’altra palette di colori: giallo pallido, grigio e marrone, interrotti da spesse linee nere, che lasciavano trasparire ogni pennellata. Non c’era niente di naturale in questi dipinti, forse ad eccezione della luce, che sembrava troppo forte, anche se era solo pittura. Ma emanava da ogni linea, riflettendosi dalle forme rettangolari nelle…finestre dei palazzi, forse, o una strada; era Brooklyn? Cercò di guardare i dipinti di Steve nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe guardato una stanza, o un bersaglio; cercò di aprirsi ad abbracciarli. I dipinti blu e bianchi erano silenziosi, violenti, angosciati; questi erano tesi, incombenti, pressanti, energici.

Era così assorta che le ci volle un momento per accorgersi che c’era qualcosa che si stava strusciando sulle sue caviglie; abbassò lo sguardo e vide un gatto nero. La guardò e miagolò lamentosamente. “Beh, ciao,” disse. “È casa tua questa?”

Il gatto miagolò ancora e la guardò in cagnesco con un occhio, stridulo e irritato.

“Giusto,” disse Natasha, e fece un ampio sorriso. “Immagino che tu sia di James.” 

* * *

Il posto migliore per nascondere un dipinto era tra altri dipinti, quindi Bucky portò il Kandinsky nell’atelier di Steve e lo mise insieme a un gruppo di tele che Steve aveva appoggiato contro il muro in fondo alla stanza. I nuovi dipinti erano diversi – i colori erano diversi e la  _ luce _ – Gesù. Bucky non si era accorto che ci fosse qualcosa di strano fino a quando non aveva visto il primo dipinto: Steve dipingeva la luce com’era un tempo, quando la città era illuminata a gas. Riconobbe i contorni di palazzi demoliti da tempo, panorami di posti in cui non si poteva più salire, immagini nella sua testa che non avevano più un corrispettivo nel mondo reale; non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi del fatto che Steve fosse capace di dipingere quello che c’era nella sua testa. Il suo dipinto preferito era quello sul cavalletto – quasi finito, pensò. Era il più scuro di tutti, e ricoperto da linee marroni così fitte che erano quasi nere, ma c’era una luce bianco-dorata che traspariva dai listelli graffiati, e altra luce gocciolava dai bordi del dipinto, e per Bucky era una rappresentazione fedele di come ci si sentiva a passare sotto la L a tarda notte, e –

“Ehi,” e Bucky si voltò e vide Steve in piedi dietro di lui, vestito da lavoro; non l’aveva sentito salire le scale. “No,” disse Steve, sorridendo mestamente – Steve preferiva non parlare dei dipinti incompleti – ma le parole non erano tutto; le parole non erano niente, a dire il vero. Si avvicinò, infilò i pollici nei passanti dei pantaloni di Steve in un gesto possessivo, e lo baciò per dirgli che gli piacevano i dipinti. Steve sapeva di – cedro; aveva lavorato il legno, per rivestire gli armadi degli Stimpson – e di sudore, ma lo stava raggiungendo, intrecciando le dita tra i capelli di Bucky e ricambiando il bacio, e questo era il riassunto della sua intera esistenza; lui che cercava Steve e rimaneva sorpreso tutte le volte che Steve contraccambiava, con le mani dappertutto e pieno di desiderio.

“Oh, sì,” stava sussurrando Steve sulle sue labbra. “Facciamolo. Voglio,” e forse era perché stava rimuginando sul passato, ma gli sembrò che la voce di Steve venisse da un momento lontano nel tempo. C’era una volta un ragazzetto magrolino, con una zazzera di capelli biondi che gli cadevano continuamente sugli occhi, con le clavicole sporgenti e il colletto della camicia troppo largo; era stato così difficile togliergli le mani di dosso. E a un certo punto aveva smesso di provarci, e aveva messo le mani dove non avrebbe dovuto – si ricordava ancora la disperazione e il terrore, la morsa al petto, il mal di testa da adrenalina, il desiderio – e poi Steve si era mosso sotto di lui, aprendo le gambe, e aveva detto: “Aspetta. Faccio io –” e aveva chiuso la mano su di lui, un po’ maldestro, e l’aveva toccato per la prima volta. Bucky aveva sussultato, chiudendo gli occhi, aprendo a sua volta le gambe – e quello era stato l’inizio, l’inizio di tutto.

Ora erano passati quasi ottant’anni e il ragazzetto magrolino era più grosso di lui e lo stava tirando, alla cieca, continuando a baciarlo, sul pianerottolo, verso il loro appartamento, forzando la porta con la spalla, perché erano passati ottant’anni e si poteva fare: scopare apertamente, vivere apertamente. Anche i ragazzi in fondo alla strada, i russi che lavoravano dal carrozziere e i  _ muchachos _ che lavoravano dal meccanico non avevano avuto problemi: aveva preparato una stronzata elaborata in cui lui e Steve erano cugini, e quando Steve era arrivato, Lalo l’aveva guardato e aveva detto, “Es tu novio – il tuo ragazzo?” e mentre Bucky cercava di trovare una risposta diplomatica, Steve aveva teso la mano e aveva detto, “Sì, me llamo Steve.” Bucky si era voltato a guardarlo, ma era finita lì; Lalo aveva annuito e gli aveva stretto la mano.

Era un mondo nuovo, pensò Bucky, mentre Steve lo tirava sul letto. Bucky gli rotolò sopra e sentì le cosce di Steve aprirsi per stringersi intorno alla sua vita. Un mondo nuovo, e migliore in moltissimi aspetti.

* * *

“È una gran donna, vero?” gli disse Bucky, con nonchalance, mentre tornavano al negozio. Erano stati costretti a trasportare il marmo su per i tre piani di scale del palazzo dei Peterson a Park Slope, ma ci avevano messo solo un paio d’ore a montare il bancone, e poi Bucky aveva collegato il lavandino mentre Steve preparava il materiale per gli armadietti, le maniglie, i cardini e le molle dei cassetti. Era venuto bene, però. “La Vedova,” spiegò Bucky, come se Steve non avesse già capito. “Natasha.”

Steve, che stava guidando il furgoncino, gli lanciò un’occhiata penetrante. “Sì,” disse. “È vero.”

“Sei molto importante per lei,” disse Bucky, distogliendo lo sguardo. “E ti piace; lo so che ti piace.”

“Certo che mi piace,” disse Steve, cautamente. “Perché, a te non piace?”

“A dire il vero sì,” disse Bucky.

“Voglio dire, sei tu che ci lavori insieme,” gli fece notare Steve. “Ora che sei un grande supereroe eccetera eccetera.”

“Sì, sono proprio io,” rispose Bucky, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Grande e super-eroico.”

“Bene. Allora non –” cominciò Steve, e poi si morse la lingua, scuotendo la testa.

“Non cosa?” chiese Bucky.

“Niente,” disse Steve. “Natasha è splendida, siamo d’accordo.”

“Sì,” disse Bucky. Ci fu un momento di silenzio e poi aggiunse: “Quindi se volessi vederla più spesso, capirei perfetta–” e Steve girò il volante, accostò davanti a una rete metallica sotto il Gowanus, e mise il furgoncino in folle. Si voltò verso Bucky e disse: “Giuro che pensavo che avessi smesso.”

“Di fare cosa?” chiese Bucky, sulla difensiva.

“Di fare quella  _ cosa _ in cui mi spingi tra le braccia di una ragazza perché pensi di avermi fatto diventare finocchio nel 1934,” rispose Steve.

“Ma ti  _ ho _ fatto diventare finocchio nel 1934,” disse Bucky.

“Certo, e se non fosse per te sarei padre di cinque figli a Staten Island?” ritorse Steve. “Secondo te?”

“Più che altro nonno di sedici nipoti sepolto a Greenwood,” disse Bucky, “ma – senti, non stavo cercando di combinarti con Natasha. Ma forse non è giusto tenerti solo per me. Non – non lo so,” borbottò Bucky, distogliendo lo sguardo; Steve dovette fare uno sforzo per sentire cosa stesse dicendo. “Mi sembra di averla fatta franca, in qualche modo. Mi sono sempre sentito così con te. Come quando trovi dei soldi per strada; ti ho messo in tasca e non l’ho detto a nessuno. E adesso è ancora peggio,” disse Bucky, “perché ti ho letteralmente  _ rubato _ , ti ho messo nel bagagliaio e –”

“Oh, sei proprio un idiota,” disse Steve. “È per il Kandinsky?” e Bucky cominciò a scuotere la testa ma Steve si sporse a baciarlo comunque, e Bucky ricambiò il bacio voracemente, quasi selvaggiamente, succhiando e mordendo il labbro di Steve.

* * *

Bucky disse, senza fiato, “Cosa vuoi? Faccio tutto quello che –”

Steve lo inchiodò al letto, gli tirò su la maglietta e gli tirò giù i pantaloni e seguì con le labbra i peli dell'addome di Bucky fino al suo cazzo – lo leccò e lo baciò, poi lo mise in bocca. Bucky gemette; Dio – un tempo era stato così orgoglioso della sua capacità di portare Steve al limite, ma ultimamente – Steve aveva davvero imparato a – Spinse via Steve con le mani. Doveva mettere in chiaro che – cambiò posizione e sentì l’acquolina in bocca al pensiero. Sì, maledizione. Doveva prendere Steve in bocca e leccargli via quell’espressione compiaciuta dalla faccia. Sotto di lui, Steve gemette dolcemente e strisciò la punta del naso sul cazzo di Bucky e poi, Gesù – Steve chiuse le labbra intorno al cazzo di Bucky, fermamente, muovendosi a tempo, dandogli il ritmo, e Bucky si lasciò andare, dimenticandosi di tutto al di fuori delle sensazioni, della pressione gentile del cazzo vellutato di Steve sulle labbra, e lo leccò fino alla punta, e oddio, cazzo, i pompini di Steve erano sempre meravigliosi…

Era proprio sull’orlo dell’orgasmo quando Steve lo lasciò andare e tirò fuori le dita, e Bucky gemette per la frustrazione e mosse i fianchi con uno scatto. “Bastardo,” bofonchiò, disperato e vuoto, ma Steve lo stava tirando verso l’alto, cercando di farlo spostare, e Bucky allungò il braccio di metallo e lo ancorò intorno al collo di Steve e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo – cazzo, riusciva a sentire il suo sapore sulle labbra di Steve. Non riusciva mai a baciare Steve con abbastanza forza, abbastanza a fondo, e Bucky lo baciò fino a togliergli il fiato, lo baciò fino a che Steve non si dimenticò di quello che stava facendo e si arrese, accasciandosi sul materasso sotto di lui.

Alla fine, Bucky si staccò dalla bocca di Steve e mormorò, “Hai intenzione di finire quello che hai iniziato?”

“Ah – certo, io – sì,” disse Steve senza fiato, si tirò su con movimenti impacciati e si posizionò dietro di lui, afferrandogli i fianchi e spingendoglielo dentro. Le loro cosce erano a contatto. Bucky sentiva le cosce di Steve spingerlo in avanti, la sua forza, il calore della sua pelle e il movimento dei suoi muscoli. Steve conosceva il punto preciso, il modo giusto – Bucky ricambiò le spinte, supportandosi sui gomiti, dondolando in avanti e lasciandosi sfuggire un grido di giubilo.

Era teso come una molla, ogni muscolo contratto, i nervi a fior di pelle per l'eccitazione - e poi - Bucky si sentì come se stesse cadendo, come se si fosse gettato nel vuoto - e lasciò ciondolare la testa, sciogliendosi, sentendo tutto il corpo rilassarsi. E Steve gemette nell'orecchio di Bucky, e gli collassò sopra, dicendo, "Vengo. Vengo anche io." Caddero sul letto, Steve sopra di lui, pesante, e Bucky affondò la faccia nel materasso e fece un suono esultante, smorzato ed esausto. Steve si staccò da lui come un iceberg, e il suo cazzo bagnato strisciò sul sedere di Bucky - e il sesso era meraviglioso, certo, ma abbandonarsi tra le lenzuola forse era ancora meglio, rimanere sdraiati nel proprio disordine, con gli arti intrecciati e tenendosi stretti mentre lo sperma ti si seccava addosso, tra di voi, senza fretta, senza sensi di colpa o una fitta di adrenalina, senza avere  _ alcuna _ paura: neanche una singola, maledetta paura. 

Rimase lì sdraiato, troppo stanco per muoversi, lo sguardo diretto verso il dipinto di Steve: era impossibile, con Steve sdraiato vicino a lui, caldo e sudato, ricordarsi il ghiaccio - e sentì una stretta al petto per la gioia, come gli succedeva tutte le volte che guardava il dipinto; avevano vinto, in qualche modo, lui e Steve. Si addormentò, e quando si risvegliò poggiò le labbra sulla manciata di lentiggini sulla spalla di Steve - probabilmente era l’unica persona al mondo ad aver visto la pelle di Steve sotto l’uniforme. Avrebbe potuto disegnare ogni lentiggine, ogni neo sul corpo di Steve: avrebbe potuto farne una mappa come se fossero costellazioni. Le ciglia di Steve fremettero, ma lui non si svegliò, e Bucky passò le dita tra i capelli tinti di castano di Steve e vide il riflesso biondo delle radici; tesoro, sepolto. 

* * *

Trovarono Natasha seduta su uno sgabello dietro il bancone del garage, con George e Gracie spaparanzati in beata adorazione ai suoi piedi, e con il gatto di Bucky che passeggiava avanti e indietro davanti a lei, evitando con grazia di calpestare il telefono, la coda ritta.

“George e Gracie mi hanno pregato di entrare,” disse Natasha, e Steve lanciò un’occhiataccia a Bucky, perché Natasha era sicuramente una brava spia, ma era impossibile che l’avesse scoperto da sola. Il gatto si fermò davanti a Natasha e lei cominciò a farle i grattini sotto il mento. “E questo chi è?”

“Il gatto del negozio,” disse Bucky bruscamente, togliendosi la giacca e appendendola al gancio.

“Lui sostiene che sia il gatto del negozio,” disse Steve, facendo spallucce.

“Lo è, è nel negozio, no? Tiene lontani i topi – hai visto anche un solo topo da quando l’abbiamo presa?”

“No,” acconsentì Steve. “Non ho visto neanche un elefante se è per questo, pensa com'è efficace.”

“Oh, chiudi quella –”

“Ho dei messaggi per voi,” disse Natasha, e loro smisero di discutere e la guardarono. Steve notò che c’erano dei post-it sul bancone. “Ha chiamato una certa Rina Deblucky, dice che ha avuto un contrattempo e non può essere a casa venerdì, chiede se potete cambiare giorno. Poi ha chiamato una signora di nome Marlowe: vuole sapere se potete andare a farle un preventivo per ristrutturare la cucina e la sala da pranzo – vuole un open space, con una cucina a isola; è stata molto precisa,” disse Natasha, e alzò un sopracciglio, divertita. “Ah, sì, ultima cosa – questa vi piacerà. Un tizio, Vinnie, il proprietario del McAllister, gli stai dipingendo il cartello – dice che ha bisogno di altri lavoretti per il bar.” Appoggiò i post-it e disse, “Vi state perdendo un sacco di lavoro. Almeno comprate una segreteria telefonica.”

Steve la guardò e incrociò le braccia. “Il mio libretto degli assegni è a posto?”

“Non potrei giurare sui centesimi,” rispose Natasha seriamente, “ma mi sembrava di sì.”

“Sai, volevo ordinarti le costolette,” la sgridò Steve, ma quando Natasha si illuminò non riuscì a rimanere serio, quindi Bucky chiuse il negozio e andarono di sopra a mangiare cibo cinese e pianificare l’operazione per smantellare l’organizzazione russa, che, assicurò loro Natasha, al momento si trovava al primo piano di un negozio di Roosevelt Avenue, nel Queens. 

* * *

Con il senno di poi, era stato un errore aspettare fino all’ultimo per dare il Kandinsky a Steve il giorno del suo compleanno.

Si erano presi un giorno di vacanza, come facevano quando erano ragazzi, erano andati in treno fino a Coney Island e avevano fatto il bagno e preso il sole sulla spiaggia, mangiando hot dog e gelato; Steve aveva disegnato mentre Bucky sedeva spaparanzato sulla sdraio con gli occhiali da sole sul naso e il cappello sugli occhi a leggere Asimov. Poi erano andati a vedere i Cyclones, di cui erano diventati fan sfegatati – e si erano scolati circa dodici birre in due. E poi avevano guardato i fuochi d’artificio. Quando erano arrivati al negozio, dopo essere scesi dal treno, barcollanti, ed aver percorso il resto del tragitto a piedi, il compleanno di Steve era praticamente finito, ma Bucky aveva già appeso il quadro, incartato con una carta regalo dal motivo allegro, in modo che Steve lo vedesse appena aperta la porta.

Steve era scottato dal sole, scarmigliato e ubriaco di mare, incrostato di sale e sabbia, ma si voltò a guardare Bucky con un sorriso compiaciuto quando vide il regalo. “Cos’è?” chiese. “Non dovevi.”

“Buon compleanno,” disse Bucky, e si dondolò sui talloni.

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, felice, curioso, Steve si avvicinò al dipinto e cominciò a scartarlo con cautela. Bucky vide la sua espressione diventare piacevolmente sorpresa – e poi lo shock improvviso quando realizzò cosa stesse guardando. Steve finì di scartare il dipinto, fece un passo indietro barcollando e lo fissò, come se stesse cercando di capirlo appieno.

Poi guardò Bucky. “Sei completamente impazzito?”

“È un Kandinsky,” spiegò Bucky.

“Lo  _ so  _ che è un –” e Steve si mise le dita tra i capelli; Bucky riusciva a vedere le radici bionde, come un campo di grano agitato dal vento. Si muoveva nervosamente, non esattamente avanti e indietro, continuando a fissare il dipinto colorato: rosso, viola e rosa. “Non – Bucky, non puoi farlo,” disse infine, e Bucky non credeva di avere mai visto Steve così scosso; di solito era Steve a scuotere lui. “Non so dove tu l’abbia preso, ma devi restituirlo.”

“Pensavo che ti sarebbe piaciuto,” disse Bucky, accigliandosi. “Hai detto –”

“Infatti mi piace – lo adoro – ma non è una cosa che – voglio dire, mi piace anche  _ Beethoven _ , ma non potrei vivere con un’orchestra sinfonica in casa! Come si fa a vivere con una cosa del genere, è un  _ capolavoro, _ mi verrebbe un colpo ogni volta che – Come faccio a...fare il caffè, friggere un uovo...con una cosa così incredibile, così bella, a un metro da me?”

Bucky non sapeva come rispondere. “Non lo so, ti ci abitui,” disse dopo un po’.

Steve stava già scuotendo la testa. “Non è  _ giusto _ , Buck,” disse. “Appartiene al mondo intero, non è una cosa che puoi chiudere in una stanza e tenere tutta per te,” e Bucky si sentì stupito; improvvisamente, aveva difficoltà a deglutire. “È  _ speciale!  _ È –”

“Era già chiuso da qualche parte,” riuscì a dire Bucky; gli faceva male la gola. “Non l’ho portato via, l’ho –” ma in realtà era esattamente quello che aveva fatto, no?

“Dobbiamo restituirlo,” disse Steve, tornando a guardare il dipinto. “Dio, che meraviglia, però…”

Bucky non rispose. 

* * *

Bucky andò dal carrozziere e si fece prestare il furgoncino dei fratelli Bargov, che aveva una scritta in russo su un lato. “Gli ho dato qualcosa anche per il vetro,” disse a Steve, che si stava mettendo una anonima giacca blu e un cappellino da baseball con la visiera calata sugli occhi. “Ho pensato che probabilmente si sarebbe rotto,” aggiunse Bucky, spingendo la lingua nella guancia.

“Se si rompe, vorrà dire che abbiamo fatto le cose per bene,” rispose Steve, sorridendo.

“Dov’è la Vedova?” chiese Bucky. “Su, andiamo, sto cominciando a essere nervoso,” e lei scese le scale.

Aveva la bocca incurvata in una piccola smorfia – era difficile fare le scale, Steve lo sapeva, con quel tipo di ferite – ma era Natasha, dopotutto, e avevano fatto un buon lavoro; i punti avrebbero tenuto. Si era messa i vestiti che Steve aveva comprato per lei: leggings neri e una maglietta rosa leopardata e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica nere. Bucky le lanciò un’occhiata e rise; Steve alzò le mani per difendersi. “Ehi, ho preso quello che c’era,” disse. “Era l’outfit sul manichino del negozio –”

“Stai scherzando, è perfetta,” disse Bucky. “Un bel paio di orecchini d’oro e potrebbe essere mia cugina,” e Natasha fece un ampio sorriso e fece una bolla con il chewing-gum che aveva in bocca. Disse qualcosa in russo, e Bucky le rispose, e si misero a ridere.

Salirono sul furgoncino, Natasha seduta tra di loro, e si diressero verso il Queens. Steve rallentò mentre percorrevano Roosevelt Avenue, cercando l’indirizzo; la strada era molto trafficata, non avrebbero dato nell’occhio. Natasha indicò un palazzo e Steve si fermò in doppia fila; erano tutti in doppia fila. C’era un cartello di plastica giallo sopra la porta del negozio: diceva SUPERALCOLICI ALL’INGROSSO.

“Ci sono due porte che portano al secondo piano,” disse Natasha. “Una lì,” e vicino alla porta del negozio c’era una porta di metallo ricoperta di adesivi sbiaditi che indicavano il numero della strada, “e una dentro il negozio, sul retro, sulla sinistra. È quella che devono usare i clienti, e ci sarà qualcuno a fare la guardia, ma –” Alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non sarà un problema per noi. Il capo è –”

“Kozloff,” disse Steve. “Me lo ricordo,” e poi guardò Bucky e disse, “Seguiamo il piano.” Bucky annuì e si mise un paio di guanti da lavoro, e scesero dal furgoncino e scaricarono il pannello di vetro dal retro, passando con cautela tra le macchine e appoggiandolo sul marciapiede. La gente li ignorò, gli girò intorno, mentre portavano il vetro verso la porta del negozio, e poi Bucky spostò il vetro per tenerlo con una mano, e aprì la porta con l’altra, e gridò al commesso stranito, “Ehi, puoi darci una mano? Sai dove dobbiamo metterlo?”

“Ehm,” disse il commesso. “Non credo – è per noi?” e Steve vide due tizi nel retro accigliarsi e avvicinarsi. Avevano delle pistole nascoste sotto i vestiti, ma non avevano un atteggiamento ostile; non c’era nulla ad indicare che avessero preso lui e Bucky per una minaccia o per dei clienti. Bucky tenne la porta aperta con il piede ed entrambi armeggiarono con il vetro per farlo passare dalla porta e appoggiarlo contro il bancone, dove c’era la cassa. Bucky si tolse il cappello, si asciugò la fronte con il braccio e tirò fuori dalla tasca una serie di fatture: fogli gialli e rosa.

“Chi di voi è Kozloff?” disse Bucky, guardandoli uno per uno. “Ho una consegna per Kozloff.”

Si scambiarono un’occhiata. Uno di loro disse, “Vado su a chiedere.” Uscì dalla porta sul retro e salì le scale.

“Bravo,” disse Bucky, facendo spallucce e appoggiandosi al bancone. “Io aspetto qui.” L’altro tizio passò di fianco a Steve e andò a sbirciare in strada dalla vetrina; Steve lo afferrò per il collo e lo abbatté con un solo pugno. Il commesso tirò fuori una pistola da sotto il bancone, ma Bucky gliela strappò di mano e gli sbatté la faccia sul bancone, facendogli perdere conoscenza.

“Sei sicuro di voler salire per primo?” gli chiese Bucky.

“Sì,” disse Steve, flettendo i muscoli. “Non mi dispiacerebbe fare un po’ di esercizio,” e alla fine il vetro non si ruppe nemmeno. 

* * *

“Di solito non sei così interessato,” disse Pepper, in tono compiaciuto, mentre Tony si chinava a leggere la biografia sorprendentemente poco dettagliata di Stephen Grant, appesa al muro della Keller Gallery;  _ Stephen Grant è un artista di Brooklyn. Ha seguito diversi corsi alla Art Students League of New York e lavora principalmente con colori ad olio. Questa è la sua prima mostra. _

“In realtà ho perso quasi tutto il mio interesse,” disse Tony, raddrizzandosi.

Una donna corse loro incontro; Pepper la salutò con un sorriso. “Claire, che bello vederti.”

“Miss Potts – Virginia,” disse Claire, stringendole la mano; sembrava estatica. “Avresti dovuto chiamare, avrei organizzato una visita privata –” e poi vide Tony ed ebbe un piccolo infarto in silenzio. “Mister Stark,” balbettò. “Che – onore – vederla –”

Tony fece un sorriso smagliante e si voltò a guardare i dipinti: erano tele grosse, coperte da uno strato spesso di pittura blu, bianca e nera. Fu costretto a fare un passo indietro per vederli nella loro interezza. Pepper prese in mano la conversazione con Claire, in modo molto fluido. “Abbiamo visto la recensione sul  _ Times _ ,” disse, “o meglio, l’ha vista Tony, e abbiamo deciso di fare un salto.”

“Sì, era una bella recensione, vero?” disse Claire, ansimando leggermente. “Beh, abbiamo tre artisti eccezionali in questa mostra –”

“Sono interessato a Grant,” la interruppe Tony.

“Sì, beh, sono d’accordo, è il vero talento qui…” disse Claire, seguendolo mentre passava a un altro dipinto.

_ Tesoro, se solo sapessi la verità,  _ pensò Tony, guardando la neve e il ghiaccio. Si infilò i pugni nelle tasche; aveva paura che gli tremassero le dita. “Quando ero bambino,” si ritrovò a dire, “mio padre volava spesso sopra il Polo Nord. Cercava qualcosa,” e Pepper lo fissò, a bocca aperta, e tornò indietro a guardare la biografia totalmente inadeguata di Stephen Grant. “Questi dipinti mi riportano a quel momento della mia vita,” disse a Claire, ed era la verità; si sentiva, stranamente, come se fossero dipinti di suo padre, dell’assenza di suo padre; come se Steve stesse esplorando il cielo alla ricerca di Howard Stark. “Li prendo tutti,” disse Tony, voltandosi.

Claire fece un suono strozzato. “Non p-può prenderli tutti,” balbettò. “Questo qui è in vendita, ma gli altri –” Aveva l’aria affranta di una proprietaria di una galleria d’arte che avesse svenduto un artista un momento prima che un miliardario entrasse dalla porta. “Li abbiamo già venduti, anche se posso darle il contatto degli acquirenti, o – o dell’artista,” disse, illuminandosi un pochino. “Lo rappresentiamo,” aggiunse, “e so che c’è almeno un altro dipinto di questa serie. Si è rifiutato di venderlo, ma potrebbe cambiare idea se sapesse – se capisse – che una persona della sua – importanza nel mondo dell’arte è interessata…”

Tony rise. “No, non lo venderà,” disse, scuotendo la testa. “Non gli importa dei soldi.” Si avvicinò a Claire e abbassò la voce. “Vede, Claire, sono  _ anni _ che lo colleziono.” 

* * *

Lasciarono Kozloff, sua madre e dieci uomini ammanettati ai termosifoni; c’erano manette a sufficienza in giro. Natasha porse una mazza da baseball a una delle donne e disse loro di sbizzarrirsi fino all’arrivo di SHIELD, e Steve non riuscì a sentirsi in colpa a riguardo; non dopo aver visto le stanze delle ragazze, le sbarre alle finestre, i lividi sulle gambe e le braccia delle ragazze.

“Il vetro ce lo portiamo a casa?” chiese Steve a Bucky, che rispose, “Sì, l’abbiamo pagato. Lo useremo per qualcosa,” e quindi caricarono di nuovo il vetro nel furgoncino, salirono insieme a Natasha e ripartirono. Nessuno prestò loro attenzione.

“Mi piace,” disse Natasha, appoggiandosi al sedile, “andare in giro con i miei scagnozzi personali, senza dover alzare un dito. Grazie, ragazzi.”

“Ci mancherebbe,” disse Bucky, strascicando le parole. “Era un bel po’ che non facevo a botte come ai vecchi tempi. È stato divertente.”

“Sì, hai ragione,” disse Steve, con una nota di rammarico nella voce. “Mi manca un po’ fare a botte, è strano?”

“Non stupisce proprio nessuno,” rispose Bucky, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Ehi, visto che è stato un successone, non fermiamoci!” disse Steve, stringendo il pugno. “Andiamo a rubare ai ricchi per dare ai poveri, chi è con me?”

“Quello è Robin Hood, non Capitan America,” disse Natasha, sorridendo.

Bucky gli lanciò un’occhiata. “Anche se saresti carino anche con quell’outfit.”

Improvvisamente Natasha si raddrizzò e disse, indicando un punto fuori dal finestrino. “Aspetta – ehi, accosta,” e Steve fece come chiedeva e accostò in un posto vuoto davanti a un idrante. “Lasciatemi qui,” disse, e Steve sentì una fitta al petto per la perdita, ma annuì.

Bucky stava aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Devi proprio?” chiese. “Di già? Steve era così contento di –”

“Dovrei,” disse Natasha, e Steve aggiunse a bassa voce, “Ha ragione. È più sicuro così. Ne parleranno i giornali, e Natasha è – appariscente. È troppo rischioso,” disse, e poi: “Non voglio rischiare, Buck.”

“Un’altra volta,” disse loro Natasha. “Ci inventeremo qualcosa,” e esitò solo un attimo prima di sporgersi a baciare la barba sulla guancia di Steve, e Steve non riuscì a trattenersi; la circondò con le braccia e la abbracciò stretta, facendo un respiro profondo.

“Mi manchi,” disse Steve dopo un po’, lasciandola andare.

“Mi manchi anche tu, Rogers,” disse Natasha con un sorriso triste, e poi si voltò verso Bucky e baciò anche lui: dritto sulla bocca. Steve si morse la lingua vedendo l’espressione scioccata di Bucky e fu costretto a guardare fuori dal finestrino per evitare di mettersi a ridere.

Quando Natasha lo lasciò andare, Bucky batté le palpebre con un’espressione inebetita. “Mi farete riavere la macchina?” chiese lei.

“Sì, ehm – sì,” disse Bucky, e Natasha sorrise a Steve un’ultima volta e scavalcò Bucky per aprire la portiera.

“Ci vediamo in giro, ragazzi,” disse Natasha, e sparì su per gli scalini della metro.

Steve guardò Bucky. “Allora, hai mai pensato che forse sono stato io a farti diventare finocchio?”

Bucky si morse il labbro per nascondere il sorriso. “O Gesù, stai  _ zitto _ –”

“Ero irresistibile,” osservò Steve. “Sei stato costretto dai miei gomiti ossuti e dalle mie ginocchia storte a rinunciare al genere femminile –”

“È andata proprio così,” disse Bucky. “Ora che mi ci fai pensare.”

“Ma forse non è giusto che ti tenga tutto per me,” disse Steve, imperturbabile. “Quindi se ti piace Natasha, Buck, capisco perfetta—”

“Sai cosa, mi piace sul serio. È com’eri tu: una piccola, esuberante spina nel fianco,” e Steve fece un ampio sorriso e tornò a immettersi nel traffico. 

* * *

Era già tardi quando imboccarono Coney Island Avenue, ancora più tardi quando ebbero scaricato il vetro e riportato il furgoncino ai fratelli Bagrov. Poi fu il momento di dare da mangiare ai cani e di fare uscire il gatto, e quando finalmente riuscirono a salire in casa Steve era esausto; era stata una lunga giornata. Si fermò quando vide il Kandinsky; ne era ancora sbalordito.

Allungò una mano quando Bucky entrò, facendogli cenno di fermarsi. Bucky guardò il Kandinsky, poi di nuovo Steve, e annuì. “A volte mi fanno male gli occhi anche a guardare te,” e Steve pensava che gli facesse male il petto prima, ma questa; questa sì che era una fitta. Tirò Bucky a sé, facendolo barcollare, e lo baciò a lungo e Bucky era senza fiato e sorridente quando si staccò da lui.

“Non lo restituirò mai quel dannato dipinto,” disse Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete voglia di parlare di quanto sia bello questo universo che ha creato Speranza mi trovate su Tumblr come themelonface (a piangere per Bucky Barnes, probabilmente)


End file.
